Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 42
is the forty-second episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Zeo focuses on Beyblade training with his father Zagart. The most powerful rock Bit-Beast named Cerberus is designated for Zeo, but he must first be able to summon it. Zeo trains furiously against another Psykick recruit named Gordo, but the elusive bit-beast never fully materializes. Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers must choose their two team-pairs for the World Beyblade Championships. Hilary brings in a pile of her fortune-telling books to help. They decide that Tyson will team with Max, and Kai with Ray. Then, they head for the preliminary rounds of the World Championship. A couple of Beybladers are seen watching the games and saying the competing Bladers are "amateurs". Not long afterward, Kai is training at the beach and the same pair meets him, impressed by Dranzer. They talk Kai into battling them, with Dranzer's attack ring up for grabs if they win. To Kai's surprise, not only do they have bit-beasts of their own, but they're not above tag-teaming him to avoid defeat. By the end of the battle, Dranzer is so damaged that its attack ring is useless, which sends the couple on their way empty-handed. When Kai discusses the incident with his Bladebreaker teammates, it's discovered that they are known as King and Queen and are infamous 'parts hunters' - Blader's who search for high-end Beyblade parts from others that they can acquire for themselves. Back at Zagart's lab, Zeo tries summoning Cerberus one last time – his 42nd attempt - and succeeds. Cerberus is a massively powerful canine bit-beast with three snarling heads that disintegrates Gordo's Beyblade against a wall. Zeo then vows to beat the Bladebreakers and acquire their Bit-Beasts. Major Events * The Bladebreakers begin training for the World Championships. ** Furthermore, it's decided that Kai and Ray will be a tag team while Tyson and Max will team up. * Zeo is now part of Team Zagart and gains a new partner in Gordo. * Kai meets Blade Part hunters, King and Queen, who work together to defeat him. Characters *Zeo Zagart *Dr. Zagart *Gordo (debut) *Ray Kon *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Max Tate *Hilary Tachibana *King (debut) *Queen (debut) *Kai Hiwatari Beyblades *Burning Kerberous *Driger V2 *Dranzer V *Ariel *Gabriel Featured Beybattles *Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Generic Beyblade) = Gordo & Generic Beyblade (multiple times) *Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Generic Beyblade) = Draw *Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V) vs King & Queen (Ariel & Gabriel) = King & Queen (Ariel & Gabriel) *Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) vs Gordo (Generic Beyblade) = Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) Trivia *The part where Hilary attacked Tyson was not shown. *Ray bandages Tyson's back was not shown. Gallery King06.png King05.png KingandQueen01.png King04.png King03.png King02.png King01.png KaiandKing01.png tumblr_otmeg8APzZ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otmeg8APzZ1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otmeg8APzZ1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otmeg8APzZ1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otmcljzXLj1w4q252o1_1280.png Queen01.png Queen02.png Queen03.png Gordo01.png Gordo02.png Gordo03.png Gordo04.png Gordo05.png KingandQueen02.png Zeo48.png Gordo06.png Zeo49.png tumblr_otmdmq0s7U1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otmighXZAT1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otmfq901zp1w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otmfzvzunx1w4q252o1_1280.png 341754.jpg x480-kjg.jpg KingandQueen06.png KingandQueen05.png KingandQueen04.png Zeo-Zagart-beyblade-36751259-720-540.jpg image (1).jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_134040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_134400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_134840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 43 - Kai's Royal Flush English Dubbed_138600.jpg tumblr_lwvsea3l1A1ql914ko1_1280.png Screenshot_20190726-164648_1.jpg Screenshot_20190726-164631_1.jpg Screenshot_20190726-164637_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series